


You're My Treat

by Jules1398



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crushes, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating, big bro!dean, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has to take his baby brother, Adam, trick or treating. Luckily, he's got Cas to keep his thoughts occupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my bff Jaclyn for the prompt.

It was so unfair. Dean had to spend his Halloween trick or treating with his little brother instead of getting to do what he wanted to do, even if it was just watching horror movies and eating pizza at Charlie's house.

Sure, he had gone with Sam when he was a little kid, but that was different. He was like ten then. It didn't matter if anybody saw him because they were all trick or treating too. Now Dean was sixteen and, if anybody from school saw him, he'd never live it down.

Of course, he was utterly unable to say no to this. If Kate's apologetic look when she said "Can you please take him? I have to work a shift at the hospital." wasn't reason enough to help out, then how excited Adam looked that morning when he realized he got to wear his pirate costume definitely was.

Even with Kate working and Dad on a hunting trip with Uncle Bobby, it still shouldn't have fallen upon Dean to take little six year old Adam out. It was Sam's job now. Dean had done his part when it was his turn, but Sam was going to Jess' party this year so that he could go awkwardly attempt flirt with her until she was too uncomfortable to talk to him. Okay, well maybe Dean was exaggerating a little bit. Jess really did like Sam and, as a big brother, it was his sworn duty to allow Sam to try to score such a great girl one day, whether it be now or later.

So there Dean was, on a friday night, standing in front of Cas' door with a shy little pirate in tow.

Dean pushed Adam in front of him. "Go on, buddy. First house of the night."

Adam looked back at him with fear in his eyes. "Can you knock please?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Dude, Mrs. Novak will answer and give you pretzels instead of candy because she's THAT mom and then Cas'll come out and walk with us. No reason for fear."

Adam bit his lip and nodded as he softly rapped on the wooden door and then ran back behind Dean.

"Oh, it's you," said Anna as she opened the door, arms crossed over her chest. She turned around. "Cas, Dean's here!" she yelled up the stairs.

Adam peeked out from behind his legs to peer at Anna. She instantly warmed up at the sight of him. "Oh my god! Adam! You look so cute in your pirate costume."

Adam probably would've been angry that it wan't, in fact, Mrs, Novak that answered the door like he'd promised if it had been any one but Anna. She sometimes babysat for Adam and was his favorite by far. As Adam's confidence returned he grinned, showing off his missing teeth, and puffed out his chest. "Trick or treat!"

Anna grinned a toothy smile right back at him. "Hold on a second. I need to grab some real candy." She headed toward the kitchen. "I mean, you know my mom," she yelled over her shoulder.

At that moment, Cas came down the stairs, sporting normal clothing, just like Dean. He wore tattered jeans and a maroon hoodie, which was smart because it was always so cold on Halloween.

"Hello Dean," he grinned. "Hi Adam."

"Hey Cas," Dean replied, "Thanks for saving me from the horrible fate of having to trick or treat alone with my brother."  
Adam squinted at him accusingly with the eye that wasn't covered by his fake eye patch.

Dean ruffled Adam's fluffy brown hair. "I'm just kidding, man."

Cas walked outside to stand by them and smiled. "Of course I'd come with you, Dean. You're my best friend."

Dean swallowed and ran his hand over the back of his head. "Friend" wasn't exactly a word he liked to hear from Cas those days. He wanted so much more, but he was way too afraid of rejection to even approach the subject.

Luckily, Anna chose that exact moment to return with three suckers for Adam. "Three lollipops for my favorite trick or treater!"

"Thank you!" Adam exclaimed, joy running rampant through his eyes.

* * *

 

Then, the three of them were out, weaving around the neighborhood in a way that's get Adam the maximum candy input in the minimum amount of time.

Though Dean would never admit it to Kate or Dad, he actually kind of had fun. Of course, half the joy was the raw exuberance that was radiating off of Adam. Dean was happy for another reason too. He was happy just spend time with Cas.  
They hadn't even talked about anything exciting. They conversed about school and clubs and stuff, just like any normal high school students. They played a little game of spot the most ridiculous costume. (Cas won when he pointed out a kid dressed up as a container of jello.)

It seemed like the clock approached seven in a matter of minutes rather than hours and, soon enough, it was time to take Adam home to where Kate would be since her shift had ended and then head over to Charlie's.

Dean had been looking forward to Charlie's little get together for weeks and, suddenly, it was looking less and less appealing. Sure, Cas was going to be there to, but he enjoyed this better. Alone time where they don't have to worry about talking with other people or letting the wrong thing slip out. Dean knew that he could be himself with Cas because he was one of the few people that truly knew who Dean was.

Other people thought of him as the hot wide receiver who had dated Lisa Braeden for a few months, as well as three other cheerleaders. They thought he was strong and manly, but that was a lie. Cas knew about the side of him that was weak because of the painful loss of his mother as well as side of him that was caring enough to spend Halloween trick or treating with a six year old pirate.

Even in his friend group, not everybody knew the truth. There were few people that Dean truly trusted and Castiel was perhaps the top name on that list.

Dean looked over at the other boy who was staring ahead at the sunset with his bright blue eyes and sighed. Oh, how he wished that they could live those moments forever.

They dropped Adam off and climbed into the Impala to head off to Charlie's house. Cas looked nervous the entire ride, but Dean ignored it in favor of focusing on not running over all the little trick or treaters that were scurrying about the streets.  
When they finally pulled into her driveway, Dean parked the car and reached over to stop Cas' arm from opening the door.  
"What's wrong, Cas?" Dean worriedly asked the other boy.

"Nothing." Castiel shrugged reaching again for the door.

"Liar," Dean stated flat out. It was a fact, not an accusation.

"Excuse me, Winchester?" Castiel responded, with a playfully angry look on his face.

"C'mon dude. You've been fidgety all car ride."

Cas bit his lip and turned his head toward Dean. "It's stupid."

Dean rolled his eyes at the other boys words. "It's you. There's no way it could be stupid."

Castiel flushed bright red. "It's just-" he mumbled under his breath.

"It's just what?" Dean replied, moving Cas' head so they were making eye contact.

"It's just," he paused. "Well, this."

Then, in the blink of an eye, Cas had leaned over the console and they were kissing, first slow and hesitantly, but then deeper and deeper.

It was, to state plainly, everything Dean had dreamed of and more. When they finally broke apart for air Dean spoke only one word.

"Wow."

The next year, Adam was the one worried about being embarrassed when he went trick or treating because his chaperones kept _kissing_.


End file.
